<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Escapade by kagezai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645787">Midnight Escapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagezai/pseuds/kagezai'>kagezai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirty Kageyama Tobio, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa Tooru is a good cook, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Oikawa Tooru, im in love with these idiots, they eat some good shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagezai/pseuds/kagezai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful, Tobio-chan! Wouldn’t want you falling onto that pretty face of yours.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked as he hoisted the raven haired boy up onto the roof of his house, gripping his shoulders tightly so he could step over the ledge safely to where the brunette was waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies if there are any grammar mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Careful, Tobio-chan! Wouldn’t want you falling onto that pretty face of yours.” Oikawa smirked as he hoisted the raven haired boy up onto the roof of his house, gripping his shoulders tightly so he could step over the ledge safely to where the brunette was waiting.</p><p>Kageyama pouted, “I’m not that incompetent, Tooru-san!”</p><p>“Oh my! Where did my little Tobio-chan learn that word.” He grinned upon seeing the other boy’s frown deepen, “I’m glad to see you’re actually learning something at school.”</p><p>“Shut up..” Kageyama mumbled, blushing profusely as he avoided the latter’s gaze.</p><p>Oikawa simply laughed, taking Tobio’s hand in his and guiding them towards the centre where a blanket occupied the space with a bag sitting on top.</p><p>As they got closer, Kageyama creased his eyebrows, staring at the brunet dumbfounded, “You prepared for this?”</p><p>Tooru kneeled down, hand still clasped around the other’s, and moved the bag away, evidently pulling Kageyama down with him. He peered over his shoulder, rolling his eyes, “Who do you take me for, Tobio? I’m <em>always</em> prepared for everything.”</p><p>The pair made themselves comfortable on the soft fabric, Tobio on Oikawa’s right, knees touching and fingers still woven together. The boy sat cross-legged, trying to eye the contents of the discarded bag as inconspicuously as possible. Tooru noticed where his attention was diverted and grinned, “Curious, are we? Were you not complaining about me making an effort just a couple of seconds ago?”</p><p>Kageyama flickered his gaze up to meet the brunet’s, “I was not complaining! I just didn’t expect you to drag me out so casually onto the roof of your house at close to midnight.”</p><p>“Admit it! You love being surprised like this.” He gestured with his free hand, “This is great! I am an amazing boyfriend.”</p><p>Before Tobio could open his mouth, he was cut off by Oikawa’s resummed rambling as he leaned over to grab what had previously captured the boy’s interest, “Look! I even brought your favourite.”</p><p>Suddenly, a small carton of milk was thrown in his face. Seconds later, a plastic bag also blocked his field of vision, the smell of pork curry assaulting his nostrils instantly, causing his stomach to grumble.</p><p>Oikawa chuckled, dropping the two items into his lap before handing him a pair of chopsticks and proceeding to continue taking out their food. He returned with another pair of chopsticks and a similar plastic bag to Kageyama’s. Just as the other was sure the brunet had finished handing out the food, he reached in for the final time and took out something wrapped in some sort of paper, smiling broadly at the raven haired boy who was still taken aback by the sudden array of items now sprawled between them.</p><p>“Milk bread!” He exclaimed as if that cleared up all of his confusions.</p><p>Oikawa untangled himself from Tobio and began to open his bag, pulling out a bowl of ramen that filled the air with its delicious aroma. When he realised that the boy still hadn’t budged, blue eyes continuing to expand, he put down his chopsticks and sighed, “Fine! We can share the milk bread if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Kageyama spluttered, finally coming to his senses, “N-No I...I mean it’s alright. I’m just amazed at, well, all of <em>this.</em>”</p><p>A snicker escaped Oikawa’s lips as he regarded his adorable boyfriend fondly, “God, Tobio-chan! You’re so stupidly cute it’s actually kind of concerning.”</p><p>The boy felt his face heat up at the brunet’s words who had already begun to eat his ramen. He decided against replying to the latter, knowing it would only dig himself deeper into a hole and allow for more of Oikawa’s merciless teasing. So, he busied himself with eating, his senses overwhelmed by how absolutely delicious the curry tasted. It was probably one of the best he ever had.</p><p>He saw Oikawa’s gaze follow him as he took another bite, brown eyes boring into him expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something.</p><p>“This is really good, Tooru-san!” He said after he finished chewing, “Thank you.”</p><p>Oikawa looked pleased with himself, a smug grin plastered onto his lips, “I’m glad my skills are being recognised. However, whatever I make is automatically perfect so it’s not that much of a surprise.”</p><p>Tobio cracked a playful smile at his boyfriend, “Still, I didn’t know you were such a good cook.”</p><p>“You’ll find there are many things I’m good at, Tobio-chan.” His voice a low, husky whisper.</p><p>Kageyama choked on the pork piece in his mouth, rushing to get air into his lungs. Oikawa burst into laughter beside him, almost choking on the food himself. He sent a weak glare towards the latter that only seemed to further fuel the boy’s amusement, lips curled into a smirk as sparkling, copper eyes trailed over him entertained.</p><p>“Steady now, Tobio-chan. No need to get all fired up.” Tooru teased, unable to stop himself from sending a flirtatious wink.</p><p>Kageyama groaned, “You’re insufferable.” However, his glare was already faltering.</p><p>Oikawa put his hand on his chest in mock surprise, “Not again, Tobio! There you go using big boy words on me.” He pretended to wipe away tears, “They grow up so quickly.”</p><p>“Why do you sound like my mum?” Tobio hung his head, deciding it better to focus his attention on finishing his meal that was already nearly gone, “And what do you even mean by ‘they’?!”</p><p>--</p><p>After some lighthearted back and forth banter and quips, the pair finished their food in a comfortable silence. Tobio took this time to observe his surroundings, scanning his eyes over the large expanse of Oikawa’s yard down below, silent and deserted. From their position, he could clearly see the moon hanging in the sky, the crescent giving out pale moonlight that casted deep shadows onto Tooru’s face as he ate. The boy was oblivious to his boyfriend’s fixed stare on him.</p><p>He thought the brunet looked stunning.</p><p>Kageyama let out a content sigh, snuggling closer to the other and feeling a light breeze sweep through him, completely replaced seconds later with Oikawa’s warmth. It all seemed like some sort of fairytale, just the two of them with the rest of the world forgotten.</p><p>Oikawa simply let out a soft smile, stuffing the rest of his noodles into his mouth.</p><p>--</p><p>After a minute or two, Kageyama heard shuffling and looked up when he saw Oikawa place the now empty ramen bowl back into the bag, a wide smile reaching from ear to ear as he carefully began to unwrap the paper stuck to his milk bread.</p><p>Tobio casted his food aside as he remembered about the small carton of milk that still lay untouched on his lap. He slotted the straw in and happily began to drink. Not a moment later, a piece of milk bread was thrust in front of him, causing him to frown at the snack that suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air.</p><p>“Well?” Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh, wiggling the chunk in front of him, “I told you earlier we can share.”</p><p>Kageyama let the straw drop from his mouth, slowly accepting the piece, “I didn’t think you actually meant it. I mean, you do take your milk bread quite seriously.”</p><p>“For you I’ll make an exception.” There was a playful twinkle in the chocolate eyes.</p><p>He bit into it, the pastry fluffy and light on his tongue. He wasn’t as obsessed with it as the latter, but he didn’t mind having it occasionally and he figured the hard stare Oikawa was giving him meant that the boy would absolutely not allow him to refuse. Succumb to the pressure, he must.</p><p>“Do I need to offer you my milk in return or-”</p><p>He had meant it as a joke, knowing that Oikawa wasn’t particularly too fond of actual milk, so he couldn’t contain the startled gasp that left his lips when the brunet swooped down, taking a sip of the liquid before straightening up and casually plopping another piece of bread into his mouth, acting as if nothing had happened.</p><p>He sputtered, not missing the sly grin making its way across Tooru’s face.</p><p>“Thank you, Tobio. I really needed something to wash down the food with.”</p><p>He states it so nonchalantly and Kageyama can’t help but redden, thrusting the straw back into his mouth and averting his gaze. Oikawa takes his hand, clutching it closely to his chest and Tobio’s forced embarrassment can’t help but immediately dissolve; not that it was going to remain there any longer than a few seconds in the first place.</p><p>--</p><p>They shifted positions now. The bag was abandoned at the foot of the blanket as the pair of them lay down, cuddling each other with Kageyama’s hands wrapped around Tooru’s thin waist, legs knotted in his and chin resting comfortably at the crook of the brunet’s neck. One of Oikawa’s hands was circled around his shoulders, gently keeping him in place as his fingers rubbed soothing circles into his back while the other gestured ethusatically at the sky, pointing out constallisons while sprouting random physics facts.</p><p>“Did you know that clouds of cold molecular hydrogen gravitationally collapse? And then the many individual fragments will go on to form individual stars?”</p><p>Kageyama was trying his hardest to follow what his boyfriend was saying, mind going blank at all these terms he didn’t have a clue about the meaning of and could only vaguely remember hearing about in his physics class. Nevertheless, it was captivating listening to Tooru speak so passionationally about what he knew was the boy’s favourite subject. He never would have pegged Oikawa as a science geek however there were often times where the latter would go off on a tangent about a particular theory or argument, eyes narrowed and face tight in concentration as Tobio failed to keep up.</p><p>Oikawa was aware that his boyfriend was a lost cause when it came to anything unrelated to volleyball. Still, he knew that the boy didn’t mind when he rambled on about the topic, occasionally even asking him questions or definitions of terminology he was unsure of. Tooru was always happy to help the clueless boy.</p><p>As Oikawa was explaining the details of some sort of constellation, Tobio let his eyes flutter shut, melting further into their embrace as he listened to the sound of Tooru’s soft voice drawl on. He never got tired of hearing it, pleased to know that he was one of the only few people who Oikawa allowed to hear him like this. It wasn’t the authoritative, commanding voice he uses on the court or the sarcastic, slightly mocking voice he uses when speaking to his opponents, but a delicate and mellow one, completely honest and open with no ulterior intent.</p><p>Kageyama felt safe glued to the older boy’s side, feeling protected in Oikawa’s well defined, strong arms, almost shielding him away from the rest of the world. His touch was the complete opposite of the one he usually had when holding the ball during his sets or serves. Watching those matches, you would think it impossible for those same hands to hold something so preciously and attentively as he held Tobio now.</p><p>“Also, stars can actually be a range of colours such as the common white or even red or blue-” Tooru ceased his explanation upon realising that the boy was no longer looking at the sky but instead had his gaze locked onto the brunet’s face, a stupidly soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Tobio-chan! Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head, “Eh, most of it. Sorry, the view up here looks much better.”</p><p>It was Tobio’s turn to look smug as Oikawa blushed at the unexpected comment. Usually, most of the flirtatious teasing came from the brunet.</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t use my words against me.” Kageyama regained his pout which earned a cheerful gush of laughter from the boy beside him.</p><p>“Well, if you’re going to be a smartass who’s to say I can’t be one as well?” Tooru huffed defensively, though the lively spark in his eyes did not disappear.</p><p>“The problem is you’re a smartass constantly. I think I deserve to get back at you for all those times.” He let out a hearty laugh, “Especially after your previous comments and actions.”</p><p>The brunet made no attempt to dispute his words, instead leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose, proceeding to then gently flick him across the forehead. He pulled back with a toothy grin, satisfied with the response he received from the younger boy who had once again begun having another spluttering fit, red all the way down to his neck.</p><p>Kageyama felt Oikawa’s chest shake where he had buried himself into it, “3-1 to Tooru!” The brunet proclaimed thrilled, “That one earlier was just a fluke. Tobio-chan got lucky, that’s all.”</p><p>“You know what, if I wasn’t so comfortable right now and full on the delicious food you made, I think I would leave.”</p><p>“So rude, Tobio-chan! But we both know you would never do that. You love me too much.”</p><p>“You’re right. I do.”</p><p>Oikawa froze, eyes widening at the more serious comment, completely caught off guard, before his playful demeanour returned when he saw the evil glint in the boy’s blue eyes.</p><p>“That’s 3-2 now, Tooru-san! I’m slowly catching up.”</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t resist throwing himself at other, eliciting a muffled gasp from the boy beneath him, squeezing him tightly against his chest.</p><p>“T-Tooru!” Tobio exclaimed, gripping the brunet’s shoulders for support.</p><p>Oikawa made no attempt to disconnect himself from his boyfriend, instead clutching his small frame even tighter, nuzzling his nose into the strands of black hair, “Thank you for the amazing date.”</p><p>He let out a small breath, raising his hands so they were encased around Tooru’s neck, “I-I should be thanking you,” Kageyama whispered, “You did all this..”</p><p>Suddenly, Tobio stilled, pausing in his exploration of the latter’s back and pulling away, mischievous, bronze eyes greeting him devilishly, “Did you just-”</p><p>“5-2 now, Tobio-chan! The gaps only getting wider!”</p><p>“What?!” Kageyama stared at the boy in wavering disbelief, “And how is it suddenly five?!”</p><p>Oikawa was immensely enjoying riling the younger boy up, his voice low and silky, “I thought I’d include the date considering you were pretty shocked at that. Though going by that logic I guess I’d have to include the two previous times you got flustered-”</p><p>“I was not! I-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Tooru’s lips smashing against his, evidently shutting him up. Despite being taken by surprise, Kageyama quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms once again around Oikawa’s neck and closing any remaining distance between them. One of the brunet’s hands was curled at his hip while the other threaded its fingers through his locks, dropping to cup gently at his jaw. Their bodies moved simultaneously, slotting against each other perfectly.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, their faces slightly flushed and with matching shit-eating grins, foreheads touching, Kageyama couldn’t help the hungry gaze that lingered on the man above him.</p><p>“Before you start, that one doesn’t count.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>In conclusion, I love these idiots to death.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>